


Why Did You Leave Me?

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t just leave Grace, he left Hook too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 2x04  
> I’ve started to ship them (Yes I know they don’t have any scenes together yet)   
> I’m in the UK so I watch the UK version (So no spoilers please)   
> Enjoy

Hatter POV.

“Grace.” I said.

“Papa.” She said, “I knew you’d find me.”

I held her close, now we just have to find him.

“Is father not with you?” she asked.

“No my sweet I’m yet to find him.” I said, she looked at me.

“We’ll find him soon.” She said, “Have hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t just leave Grace, he left Hook too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in 2x08 – I didn’t want to add the beanstalk in – that storyline isn’t needed in mine, as it takes place in 2x08 there’s going to be mentions of Cora – she’ll be in it (I’m giving her a different plot line depending on how this story goes – there’s also going to be some flashbacks and i’ve decided not to put Emma/Mulan/ Aurora – Aurora seems like a big part in the episode but for the time being I dont need Emma/Mulan/ Mary Margaret. Also in this Hook and Emma haven’t meet - so when he talks about her - he doesnt know who she is. Cora's on a hill in the first bit.

Captain Hook POV.

I meet up with Cora, she walked down the land to meet me. 

“My dear captain.” She said.

“Cora.” I said nodding my head. 

“And where have you been?” she asked.

“Looking for the compass.” I said.

“And do you have it?” she asked.

“No, there was another.” I said, “She’s new.”

“You mean Emma.” She said.

“Blonde?” I asked.

“Yes, the child of Snow and Charming.” She explained, “So she bested you?”

“No, I can get it back, our agreement remained we’re going to Storybrooke together.” I told her.

“No I don’t have time for this.” She said, looking at me up and down.

“Are you going to kill me?” I asked her, “Go ahead; try.”

“Your heart is long since gone.” She said, “I’m leaving you here, while I go to Storybrooke alone.” 

“No you can’t do this.” I told her.

“You dare tell me what I can do?” she questioned, “I’m doing this my way.” 

She turned around.

“You need me!” I told her.

“No I dont.” She said, “You had your chance.”

She disappeared into smoke, this time I would find my own way back to Hatter and our Grace.

The bean was still tied around my neck; if I could find some water I’d be able to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: He didn’t just leave Grace, he left Hook too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is in episode 2x09  
> Hatters hardly in it - where's his screen time :/ he needs some :)

I searched everywhere; I couldn't find him I never found him before either, before the curse was lifted. 

Where were you Hook? 

I needed to find you. 

I looked at Grace silently sleeping. 

Where are you Hook? 

Are you safe? 

Are you even still alive? 

You must be I can still feel my heart.

You always have it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: He didn’t just leave Grace, he left Hook too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is set in 2x09 from Hook's POV.  
> i forgot to catch up with the show but im here now.  
> Enjoy :)

Hook POV.

I walked around trying to find Cora, where was she?

I needed her to hurry up and grow the bean.

“My dear captain.” She said.

“Cora.” I said nodded my head.

“My my.” She said, “What have we here?”

She looked at the water below us.

“Have you got a bean here without my help?” she asked, “I’ll have you keep you around.” 

She pulled out a compass.

“This is going to help us get there.” She said, “By your ship captain.” 

“Aye Cora.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
